


through the white noise

by FireLorde



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, At This Point Who’s Surprised I’m Writing Another PWP, Blowjobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, But Not Full-Out, Daddy Kink, Feminization, It’s Brief Though, Lingerie, Lipstick, M/M, PWP, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Slight Period-Typical Homophobia, Steve Has Some Self-Esteem Issues, Top Bucky Barnes, Unsafe Sex, You Old Dumb Bisexual Man, bear with me, big dick bucky barnes, happy birthday steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLorde/pseuds/FireLorde
Summary: Local twink buys lingerie instead of food with the money he’s earned from selling art– you won’t believe what happens next!





	through the white noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabel/gifts).



> here’s my 739th fic of steve bottoming enjoy!
> 
> thanks to my homegirl annabel for betaing.
> 
> also happy 100th birthday steve!

Steve looked absolutely terrible.

At least, that’s what he thought. He was standing in front of the cracked, dusty mirror in Bucky’s “bedroom”, staring at himself, wondering why the hell he thought he should have even bought those things. The sheer stuff was itchy, tight, and clingy, and the hose squeezed his already-skinny legs tightly.

It was set in stone, though, Steve had saved all his money from selling his sketches, and that was what he blew it on. It almost sickened him. No returns or refunds, and there were the tags, laying on the battered wood floor. There really was no going back. Come to think of it, there was barely any food in the cupboards, they were running low on eggs, and rent was due in a week.  
Steve silently swore at himself, and squeezed his eyes shut, running a hand through his hair. Him and Bucky were broke, and he had spent their spare cash on ladies’ lingerie that he hated. And _oh_ , how he hated how he looked in it. He didn’t look like a pinup girl persuading young men to join the army. He looked like an idiot, a dumbass, a fairy trying to look like a dame, for lack of a better word.

For what, though? He had to strip out of those crisp, silky linens before Bucky got home and threw him out a window for crossdressing. But that was, unfortunately, the point of his purchase; he’d only bought the stuff so Bucky could see how badly he wanted him. Two years of needing had gotten him nowhere, and this could be the push that sent the two of them hurtling toward each other.

The only redeemable part of this whole ensemble was how he looked from the back. Lace and sheer silk hugged his ass quite nicely, as opposed to how the faltering cups of the little brassiere scraped at his skin and made him look all too strange.

Steve turned, facing away from the mirror and looking back over his shoulder. That was a good angle. For a moment, he admired himself from that angle, reaching for the back clasps of the brassiere and starting to work on pulling them apart when he froze.

In the mirror’s reflection was Bucky, leaning against the worn door frame, eyebrows raised up to high heaven. This day was only getting worse, it seemed.

“How long you been standin’ there, Buck?”

“Long enough.”

Steve still didn’t move, his hands splayed against his back. His eyes met Bucky’s almost shamefully, and he sighed, loud and quiet at the same time. Bucky’s expression was almost unreadable. Steve let his eyes drop to the floor until his best friend finally broke the silence in the room.

“I wanna know what you think you’re doing.”

That tone of voice made Steve’s blood run cold, and he unfroze to reach for a stray towel, defensively taking two steps back against the peeling wall. He racked his mind desperately for a reason that wouldn’t completely weird Bucky out.

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m makin’ a fool of myself, Buck. Was a joke. Say, didn’t you have a date tonight? What was her name? Ruth? Ruby? Rosie?”

“Rachel, Steve. Her name’s Rachel, and she ditched me for another guy. Old news now. You’re changin’ the subject, too, Steve, I wanna know what you’re doin’ wearing panties and nylons.”

Steve chewed his lip.  
“I just… I don’t know why I even bought them in the first place. Guess I thought I’d look nice in ‘em, since I’m about as petite as a dame.”

Bucky took a cautious step forward, easing up as he saw Steve flinch. His demeanor had changed; it was softer than before.

“You don’t think you look nice in ‘em?” Slowly, Bucky took another step, checking for Steve’s approval. He watched Steve shake his head, muttering out a “no, Buck, I look ridiculous”, and frowned.

“Listen, Stevie. You wear those panties better than almost any dame I’ve seen. You look… Beautiful. God, I sound like I’m queer sayin’ that, but really, I’m not denyin’ how good you wear that whole getup, doll.”

Steve swore he was going deaf or insane. Maybe both.  
“I don’t look good, Buck,” Steve retorted, snorting and taking a step closer to the rickety old bed frame. He sat down on the edge of the mattress, crossing his legs and adjusting the towel so it sat around his shoulders. “I look absolutely awful, and I-”

Noticing Steve’s downcast face, Bucky reached for Steve’s cheek and tilted his head up so their eyes could meet.

“New rule, Steve,” Buck started, his tone of voice gentle, “you ain’t allowed to say another word against yourself, ‘cause my word’s the law from here on out.”

“You a cop or somethin’ now?” Steve joked, though there was barely a hint of joy in his voice. Bucky sighed and ran the fingers on Steve’s cheek up through his flaxen hair. The amount of self-deprecation in Steve’s voice, his body language, his eyes, his damn _eyes_ \- it was fair to say that even Bucky felt a bit hurt by that. He knew then if Steve wasn’t convinced of how absolutely stunning he looked, maybe Bucky’d just have to convince him a bit harder.

“Listen, Stevie. You’re going to give me a stroke if you keep wearin’ those and lookin’ at me like that. So I’ll give you two options. You obviously didn’t wear those panties to impress yourself, and I’ll even bet you wanted me to see you in ‘em. You can either go and change and we’ll pretend like this never happened, or you can get over here and come sit on my lap and I’ll fuck you into next Tuesday. Your choice, Stevie,” Bucky shrugged, absentmindedly fishing a cigarette out of a pack in his coat pocket and lighting it, all while he maintained eye contact with the younger boy.

Steve’s mouth ran dry, and he opened his mouth to speak in protest, but closed it. In a way, Bucky was right. His endgame was to have Bucky see him wearing his lingerie and to maybe, _possibly_ , get laid as a result of that. There it all was for him, laying on a silver platter. All inhibitions were completely out the window. Steve spoke before he even realized what he was saying.

“Buck, I want you to take me,” he breathed, feeling his cheeks heat up as he finished his sentence. ‘Goodness,’ Steve thought, ‘that’s dirty. That’s too dirty. I feel like a cheap whore.’

Bucky nodded, sitting next to Steve on the edge of the bed and patting his thigh. He had a hungry look in his eyes as he traced Steve’s slim figure visually.

“Come here, then. Take that damn towel off your shoulders, doll. I wanna see you,” he purred, watching Steve’s legs shake as he got up and sat, rather conservatively, on his thigh. Steve had never felt more alive. However, there was still a hint of shyness in Steve’s movements, and Bucky cupped his cheek, his left hand supporting his back and pulling him closer.

“Stevie,” he started, running his thumb over Steve’s jawline, “you trust me when I’m sayin’ you look beautiful, right?”

Steve could barely shake his head no; he was too scared of what Bucky would say. He didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t look beautiful. And if Bucky wasn’t kissing him then, he would have spoken out and said something. The way Bucky kissed him was absolutely unreal- he wanted to stay like that forever. God, his hand on his back and his cheek felt like fire, and Steve gasped into the kiss when he felt Bucky roll his hips upward. Steve let out a gentle moan. The cigarette from earlier was caught between Bucky’s fingers, then dropped off on a small ceramic plate on their nightstand.

“Want you bad, Stevie. Want you to say my name.”  
“Bucky,” Steve breathed, “Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky_. Please. Just… I wanna feel good.”

Bucky slid his hand down to Steve’s waist, pulling him even closer and lightly nibbling at his jaw. He could feel Steve shake, and he tried to soothe him a bit by kissing his cheek.

“Absolutely fuckin’ gorgeous. Look at you, doll, look at how good you look.” Bucky punctuated his statement with a roll of his hips, the broken moan from Steve’s lips enough to make him groan out himself.

“You could put Vanity Fair out of business with those legs. Can’t wait to see those pretty nylons on you while you’re ridin’ my cock, babydoll.”

Steve hissed out another moan, shocked at the sudden bluntness of his best friend’s words. He continued to wiggle his hips, carding his fingers through Bucky’s short, thick hair and holding on for dear life.

“You gonna be my girl tonight, Stevie? You want me to be your guy? Put you on your knees and make your lipstick run?”

Steve shuddered. He couldn’t believe his ears; his best friend since childhood saying the dirtiest things he’d ever heard before. Steve wanted this, more than anything in his entire life. And by the rapid movements up and down Steve’s sides, it looked like Bucky wanted it real bad too.

Come to think of it, Bucky was sure one of his previous girls had left her lipstick on the nightstand. If Steve wanted to, he could definitely fish it out of a dresser drawer. Steve’s nod meant a yes, and Bucky opened the drawer on the nightstand, feeling around for the little metal tube until it was in his hand. He passed it to Steve, and immediately, Steve kissed him, unmounting his thighs and walking back over to the mirror. Steve held the tube in his hand and stared back at his reflection, looking at the lipstick with a newfound determination. With an artist’s touch, Steve uncapped the bright red color and painted it over his lips, Bucky watching him from the bed almost hungrily. Steve turned around and gave a slight smirk.

“That strike your fancy, Mr. Barnes?”  
And, _oh_. Steve looked like a dream. The red of his lips popped off his pale skin and made him look like a damn model. Bucky nearly had to restrain himself from pushing him against the wall and fucking him then and there.

With a soft smile, Steve walked back over to Bucky, and hooked a leg around his waist, accidentally pushing his back down onto the old mattress.

“Jesus Christ,” Bucky groaned, looking back up at Steve. His hand ran up Steve’s chest, cupping the pointed figure of the brassiere he was wearing. The delicate, almost pure aura coming from Steve was too much to bear. Bucky could hardly help himself when he dipped a finger under the little cup covering Steve’s left nipple. Every soft pinch made Steve roll his hips and whine out, and Bucky knew if he was going to tease Steve any further, he’d have to start with his nipples.

“Take that off right now baby, wanna see you,” Bucky snapped the linen strap of the brassiere, not hard enough to actually hurt Steve, but enough to make him jump and struggle with the clasps on the back. The fabric was cast aside on the floor, and Bucky let out a low groan, admiring the petite frame of the boy on top of him. Everything about Steve was perfect, from his creamy smooth skin to his slightly protruding ribcage.

Bucky eyed him up and down lustfully, and Steve almost instinctively covered his chest.

“Steve,” Bucky started, huffing out a sigh, “I know that look on your face. You don’t have to hide from me, baby. You want me to tell you how pretty your tits are?”

The blush on Steve’s cheeks was absolutely burning his skin, and he spluttered a bit before nodding and lowering his hands. Bucky took both hands and cupped his pecs, thumbing his nipples before kissing his neck.

“Seen a lot of tits in my day, doll.”

“Yeah, Buck? I’d never have guessed that,” Steve rolled his eyes, getting a decent hold on Bucky’s hair and pulling him closer.

“Don’t get smart with me, Rogers.”  
Just for that, Bucky pinched Steve’s nipple, eliciting an excited yelp from him.

“Now, where was I? Oh, your tits. They’re may be small, baby, but they’re still the best I’ve ever seen. So fuckin’ perky, too. Wish I could put my dick between ‘em and fuck em, but they’re a bit too tiny for that. Could do some other things to them, though, and _Christ_ , you bruise so easily,” he breathed, admiring the array of hickeys and lovebites scattered on the younger boy’s neck and chest. “If you were a lady, god damn–”

“And who says I can’t be your lady? Your girl, Buck, remember? I wanna be one of your girls.”

Steve bit his lip a bit harder than he wanted to, fisting a hand in the old blanket to his left. Steve met Bucky’s eyes, anxiously waiting his approval.

“Then it’s settled,” Bucky nodded, kissing Steve hard before pulling him off his chest and guiding him gently on the floor to his knees, “you’re one of my girls. No, screw that, doll, you’re my girl. No one else’s ever gonna take that position from you.”

As Bucky stood up, Steve chewed his lip again, knowing full well what was coming next. He watched Bucky unbutton his slacks and instinctively reached up, pulling his cock right out of his pants and giving it a slow stroke. He looked up at Bucky, pleased with the reactions he could draw out of him.

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky hissed, cupping his cheek and running his thumb over Steve’s painted lips, “that’s a good girl.”

 _Good girl_. God, that sounded too good in Steve’s mind.  
Steve opened his mouth, almost subconsciously, letting his tongue peek out to meet Bucky’s thumb as he gave his cock another stroke, flicking his wrist languidly.

“Huge,” is all Steve says– well, before Bucky dips his finger into his mouth and lets him suckle on it.

“You weak for big cocks, doll? You like ‘em?”

Steve just sucked on Bucky’s thumb harder as the profanities continued spilling out of his mouth.

“Bet you’ve been thinkin’ about gettin’ your lips on mine for a while. Bet you’ve been wantin’ to take my cock down your throat and choke on it like the slut you are. Why else would you have gone and bought that damn ladies wear, huh?”

Bucky’s words were like a slap to Steve’s face, and thank god he might be a bit into pain, because he moans around Bucky’s thumb, opening his mouth and kissing open his palm. Bucky’s hand travels to the back of Steve’s neck.

“Fuck. Your slut, yeah, Buck, all for you. No one else,” he nods, settling between Bucky’s thighs and kissing just the tip of his cock. He tries his best to imitate the sensation he gave while sucking Bucky’s finger, and takes just the tip into his mouth. There’s no way in hell he can fit Bucky’s cock down his throat, as much as he’d like to. His ass, however, is another story.

“Good, doll, so fuckin’ good. God, Stevie, you’re so good.”

Steve bobs his head around Bucky’s cock and takes it to the back of his throat, choking, hard, and he sits back on his knees, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Deep breaths baby, that’s it. Just like that,” Bucky pats Steve’s shoulder, his comment earning a slightly strained glance from his Stevie.

“M’ trying,” Steve muttered, swallowing a few times and stopping to catch his breath. He decided against trying to deepthroat again, and kisses the underside of Bucky’s cock as soon as he feels comfortable with his lungs again. Bucky was absolutely lost in the sensations Steve was giving him.

“That’s my girl, Stevie. My pretty girl. Get that lipstick all messy for me, doll, I want it runnin’.”

And Steve obeys, spit pooling around the corners of his mouth as he bobs up and down on Bucky’s cock once more, only taking the first inch or so in his mouth so he doesn’t choke again. Red smudges gradually paint their way onto Steve’s chin and inner cheeks, and he feels Bucky start to twitch in his mouth. He pulls off as soon as Bucky tugs on his hair, lifting him back up onto the mattress with those strong, firm arms of his.

“Can’t take it anymore, baby. Gotta have you now,” Bucky practically growls.

Steve sobs out another “please”, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s waist and pulling him back in for another kiss, a longer one, with tongue and grinding and sobs of pure desperation on both ends.

“Oh, god, Bucky, need you so bad. I’m yours,” Steve whines, “your slut, your girl, I just want your cock in me already, god.”

Bucky took Steve in his arms and flipped him over, setting him on his hands and knees and giving his ass a slap. Steve yelped and buried his face in the sheets, fully aware of how exposed he was. His cock was pressed flush against his stomach, still trapped in those damn panties, and he could feel the cool air bite his ass as Bucky traced his fingers up his inner thighs.

“So pretty, doll. Look at that ass. So fuckin’ perfect. Wanna grab it and smack it and fuck it til’ you can’t walk. S’fuckin’ thick, babygirl, so fuckin’ thick and pretty. All mine,” Bucky slurred, giving Steve’s ass a rough squeeze for emphasis’ sake.

“Then what’re you waiting for, Buck? Take my panties off and fuck me like the slut I am. Need you inside me so badly, please.”

Steve’s words were music to Bucky’s ears, and he grabbed a small jar of slick from the open bedside drawer. Bucky had never slept with a man before, never even crossed his mind until Steve. However, he hands what to do and everything felt like instinct with his Stevie. Pushing the black lacies to the side, he admired the scene laid before him. Slowly, he spread Steve’s legs, opening him up even more and coating his fingers in vaseline. When Steve whimpered out a sob at the cold, wet circle of Bucky’s fingers drawn around his rim, Bucky patted his thigh, trying to soothe him as best as he could. Bucky pressed open-mouthed kisses to Steve’s ass, drawing out sweet little hums from those red stained lips.

“Your fingers are so thick,” Steve moaned as Bucky pushed his finger into him up to the first knuckle.  
“I want more. I’ll be a good girl, Buck, please give me more.”

“Already bein’ so good, though, Stevie. You’re bein’ such a good girl for me. Lettin’ me open you up and fuck you from the back like a pretty little whore. Such a tight ass, babydoll, can tell how good you’re gonna feel around my cock already.”

Bucky pushed his finger in the rest of the way, earning a little shudder from Steve. Slowly, he teased another finger around Steve’s rim before sliding it in right next to the other finger. With Bucky’s continuous praise and those fingers working in tandem, Steve felt his legs shake, hard. He dug his nails into the blanket further, and let out a whimper of pleasure as he felt Bucky’s fingers graze his prostate.

“That’s it, please, I need you so bad, Buck, please–“ Steve’s sobs were cut off with a loud, unexpected whine, just as Bucky stroked right up against his prostate, and he felt tears spring up at the corners of his eyes. Bucky hardly slowed, kissing the small of Steve’s back to comfort him– or tease him– more.

“You love that, don’t you? You like me teasin’ you?” With a quick slap to Steve’s ass, Bucky slipped in a third finger, gradually working up to scissoring Steve more.  
  
“Please,” Steve whined again, “now. I need you now. I wanna take you now, all of you.”

Bucky nodded, slowly pulling his fingers out and coating his cock in slick. He grabbed Steve’s ass again, giving it a rough squeeze, and kissed his shoulder, running his cockhead right up against his rim.

“This what you want, babydoll? You think you’re ready for me?”

Steve rolled his hips back against Bucky’s cock, desperate for any sort of friction, and nodded, on the verge of tears. He reached for a smaller pillow from the corner of Bucky’s bed, and watched as Bucky lifted his hips, setting them back down onto the pillow so the initial sensations of getting fucked weren’t too overwhelming.

“ _Yes_.”

And with that, Bucky was pushing into Steve, his Steve, his pretty baby. Steve was grabbing the sheets, sobbing, begging for more, for Bucky to get all eight or so inches of his cock inside him, to just get fucked. He was crying now, not from pain, though the burning stretch of a fucking _cock_ in his ass hurt, but from the need to just mount Bucky and ride him until his hips shattered.

“Fuck me,” Steve sobbed, “I don’t wanna walk tomorrow, Buck. Show me how hard you fuck your girls. I’m your girl now. I wanna feel how good you can fuck me, Daddy.”

Bucky slammed a few more inches into Steve at that fucking _word_ being used, and ran a hand through his hair, feeling the sweat pooling near his hairline.  
“Jesus fuck, Steve. First you wanna be my girl, now you’re callin’ me Daddy. God fuckin’ damn it all. You really are a good-time girl, aren’t you?”

“All for you, Daddy. I wanna be your pretty, slutty girl, and I wanna get fucked,” Steve slurred, looking back at Bucky. And jesus, Bucky was a sight to behold. His hair was mussed from how Steve had been kissing him, and the very light dusting of stubble on his chin made him look like the handsomest man on the planet. His shirt was barely hanging off his chest, and his lips were parted oh so subtly as he guided half-inch after half-inch of cock into that perfect ass of Steve’s, stopping to ease any pain or tension Steve may have been feeling. Steve wanted nothing but to give him everything.

“Fucked,” Bucky echoed, “you’re gonna get fucked, pretty girl. Daddy’s girl. Daddy’s slut. Look at those stockings on your pretty little thighs, doll, god, you’re gonna get fucked so hard just ‘cause you decided to be so good for Daddy. You wear those more often, and I’ll just have to fuck you where you stand.”

“Yeah?” Steve nodded, letting his head drop, “then fuck me. Now.”

As the last few inches of Bucky’s cock slipped into Steve, he made sure to wait until the younger boy was adjusted to the stretch before slowly, barely drawing back.

“You sure you’re stretched enough for this, doll?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Positive?”

“Buck, please.”

“Alright, fine, I’m just checkin’ with you.”

“I’m not made of glass.”

“You’re awful dainty, though.”

“Fuck, if you’re puttin’ it like that, I wanna mount you.”

The look on Bucky’s face was nothing short of shocked.

“You sure?”

With the conviction of a saint, Steve nodded, allowing Bucky to help him onto his lap, then his cock. Slowly, Steve lowered himself down, tensing from the sheer stretch of the new angle. He wrapped both arms around Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss to muffle a hiss of pain. When he pulled away, Bucky was gazing at him, eyes blown dark with lust.

“So eager, doll. You wanna show Daddy how good you can ride his cock?”

Steve, already ready to please, rolled his hips, feeling out the incredibly new sensation of an entire cock inside him– while he was upright. Steve couldn’t stop the sounds from leaving his lips.

“Biggest thing I’ve ever had in my ass,” Steve moaned, watching Bucky’s fingers run up his chest and pluck at one of his stiff nipples. Steve moaned again, seeing Bucky’s smirk grow bigger as he realized what he could do to the pretty little blonde in his lap.

“You fucked yourself before this, doll?”

“Mhm. I’ve been thinkin’ about this ever since we were teenagers, Buck. Just a few months ago I started actin’ on it. Heard your girls call you Daddy while you were doin’ em. After they left, I’d shut myself in the bathroom and ride my own fingers until I came, just thinkin’ about how good your cock would feel inside me.”

It was Bucky’s turn to whimper then, and he rolled his hips up into Steve’s, feeling him start to move more. He ran a hand through the blonde locks in front of him.

“Yeah? How’s it feel, doll?”

“Fuckin’ amazing.”

And Steve slowly, surely, began to ride Bucky, clinging onto the sweaty fabric of his shirt as he rocked and bounced and fucked himself up and down on his cock, swallowing moans passed between kisses and breaths into hot, heavy mouths. Bucky let one of his hands run across Steve’s nylon-covered thigh, and he grabbed it, gave it a smack, and kissed down Steve’s neck, leaving gentle bite marks and bruises and trails of his tongue behind. Steve let himself succumb to the overwhelming pleasure Bucky was giving him.

“Good,” Bucky groaned, “So good, baby. Can’t believe you never done this before, would’ve thought you were a pro.”

Steve bounced harder, feeling Bucky hit his prostate and moaning even louder.

“All these years, wasted my time chasing down all those dames. None of them could ever compare to you Stevie, none of them even come close. You’re the best thing I’ve ever felt baby, the best thing.”

Bucky surged forward, kissing Steve hard and smearing what was left of the red pigment onto his cheeks. He started moving his hips to meet Steve’s bounces, making the younger boy whimper in his lap. Steve wrapped his hand around his cock, trying to balance riding Bucky with jerking himself off while remaining eager for his release. Bucky was quick to replace Steve’s hand with his own, earning broken moans from the blonde. Steve felt his orgasm creeping up on him. More kisses were exchanged until Bucky felt Steve clench, heard him sob, and watched him come all over his chest and hand (and part of his shirt), but Steve didn’t dare let Bucky pull out.

“In me, please, Buck,” he whispered, in his post-orgasm stupor, and he held onto Bucky for dear life, trying to ride him with each heavy, powered thrust into his tired ass.  
The clouds parted and the heavens opened up and Bucky was coming, holding onto Steve’s thigh and his waist and leaning oh so close into him, kissing his neck as he emptied inside him. The two were breathing heavily, drinking in the afterglow of their first time together.

“You gotta wear that lingerie more often, Stevie. Never come so hard in my life,” Bucky let out a deep breath as he pulled back, a faint smile crossing his lips. He kissed Steve once more, this one more delicate and loving than the previous.

And with the money he’d saved over the next few months, Steve bought another set of lingerie– blush pink, with little bows on the nylons.

He could already tell Bucky was gonna love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Vanity Fair= NOT the magazine. I’m well aware the magazine wasn’t put into publication until the 1970’s– I’m talking about the clothing company, which I believe started up around the early 1900s-1910s?
> 
> Anyways, leave me a comment or a kudos if you’re feeling the American spirit. Tumblr is liferuiner63 for requests, anon hate, or, uh, you can also talk to me about stevebucky.
> 
> EDIT: Oh my god. On behalf of my dignity, I’d like to apologize to anyone scrolling through the stevebucky tag today who stumbled upon this fic, posted roughly 24 times. My network connection was being wacky and during posting i think i hit the refresh button about 20 times- so that explains that. I’m so sorry. I’ll write something to compensate for that.


End file.
